


Good. Bad. Love.

by 3cto8iologist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa) Lives, M/M, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: How am I supposed to feel anything after being forced to feel other people's emotions and never my own?How am I supposed to do anything without someone else telling me to do it?I wasn't built for free will, but here we are.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Good. Bad. Love.

**Author's Note:**

> NO SEXUAL ASSAULT IS DESCRIBED, IT IS IMPLIED HEAVILY AND AFFECTS KIIBO.
> 
> HEY!!! MIU IS A BAD PERSON IN THIS!!! IF YOU LIKE MIU, I'M ASKING YOU TO LEAVE NOT BECAUSE I HATE YOU BUT BECAUSE YOU'LL HATE ME. K THANKS!!  
> this was honestly a kin vent, I just want a detective to hold my hand and tell me I'm a person.   
> Mius gross in this because she's gross in canon.   
> Kiibo might be ooc so I'm sowwy.

"Kiibo, how are you feeling." 

I don't know. I know he's expecting an answer from me, but I don't know. No one is making my choices, it's no one else's feelings. I'm not feeling anything.

"I'm not sure. I usually know, but that wasn't really me, right? Feelings are confusing now."

I might as well be honest. It benefits neither of us if I lie. I do feel, , , something. It's not good I don't think, it's uncomfortable. It's upsetting.

"it's ok, you'll get used to free thinking soon. "

I don't think I will.

" Saihara, I feel scared. "

"Oh! Why are you scared? Everyone's alive, the killing game is over-"

"It feels wrong, everything is wrong. I wasn't built for free thinking, I'm not human. I'm not normal."

He sighs, I think he's getting annoyed with me. 

Or just tired of hearing the same thing.

" Kiibo, you might be a robot, but we all still love you. You're just as much of a classmate as anyone else. "

False tears are gathering in my eyes, this is a negative emotion. This is bad. This is awful.

"I'm scared. This is bad, it's all bad, I'm bad. Why is everything wrong? Aren't I supposed to be hopeful? I'm supposed to be good!"

" Kiibo! You aren't bad, you're going to be ok! "

They're falling from my eyes, my face is wet. This is bad.

"Saihara, I'm confused. I don't know what's wrong, I just know everything's wrong and it's bad. I'm bad, my brain is messing up, so I'm messed up! Humans can't be broken! I'm broken! I'm a broken object and I should be thrown out."

I hit my head repeatedly with my fist and I ramble on. Shuichi seems distressed. He grabs my arms to stop the possible harm.

"Kiibo, broken things don't have to be thrown out, " He laces our fingers together, "They can be fixed."

My brain is messing up again, but I recognize the feeling. It's good. The artificial tears stop, my face gets hot.

"Good. This is a good feeling,,, it's still confusing, but good." 

He smiles at me fondly. 

" You give me that feeling, so don't say you're bad or need to be thrown out. "

"What is it?"

"Love." He squeezes my hand when he says it.

I know what love is. That's - that's romance. That's personal and is - it's love. 

"Kokichi used to say robots don't feel love. This isn't real, it's a human feeling."

He places a kiss to my metal hand, for some reason it made all my negative emotions feel wrong! Love! He loves me, so I should feel loved . I feel loved, but feel bad. I feel, I feel embarrassed.

I move my hand away quickly. My fans start up to prevent my face from overheating. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I thought you'd like it- uh, sorry. "

Now he's embarrassed too, I messed up. 

"I did like it. Just so you know." I mutter out to try and save the moment, "It was just weird for me."

" You mean a lot to me. " He's look away now, I don't think I made it any less awkward.

"Thanks. You're the only person I know I genuinely have positive feelings for. You're my friend because I like you, not because someone else does."

" I'm honored, I'm sure you like everyone else too though. You're friends with Miu, right? "

I think for a moment, Miu is very inappropriate, she seems unhappy so I pity her, but - Uncomfortable. Gross. Touching. Bad. 

"N-no, bad feeling. It's bad, really bad. I don't like her very much. Makes me feel gross. "

He looks concerned, "Why?"

" Too- too much. Touching and unnecessary cleaning. I don't feel good, I don't feel loved. It's not love, it's fake love. She doesn't care about love, it's not about love-" 

I nervously tap on my leg as I frantically explain.

"Kiibo, it's okay. We don't have to talk about her. I'm sorry."

" They liked her, so we were friends, but 's bad. I don't like touching her. She's not my friend, she's bad. So much touching. "

I lift my hand to hit my head again, but Saihara stops me.

"Kiibo! I'm sorry for bringing her up. It's obvious she did some things you didn't like. Let's forget her, you get to make your own choices. You get to choose who you're friends with. "

I take a breath, even though I don't need to breathe, to calm myself down. 

"I like you. I like Iidabashi. You're good, you're my friend." 

I softly smile at him. It's true. I really do like him. 

" How about Kaede? Do you think you'd like Kaede? "

"She's very positive, she's not robophobic, and I like her music. " I think for a second, I didn't really get to talk with her a lot, but she seems nice. "I want to talk with her more. She's good. "

He smiles, I know he and her are friends so she can't be bad. 

"How about Kaito?" 

He seems nice too, he doesn't seem too smart, well he seems smart , but not, he's also very loud, and he's been robophobic on a few occasions.

"Kaito isn't bad. He just needs to learn some things, robophobia is almost always because they don't understand robots. "

He raises an eyebrow, "He's robophobic?"

I nod, " He's acted very ignorant in the past, most of the class has. It's kind of upsetting I had to sit through that bullying throughout the whole,, game. I sometimes wish I left sooner."

"I'm sorry, Kiibo, I didn't realise how much it affected you. " 

"A bad action is always a bad action even if the affects do nothing or do something. "

"What?"

" Bullying is bad no matter if you think it doesn't hurt someone or not. You should've done something. "

Oh, this is bad. I know he feels guilty now. I didn't mean for him to take it personally, anyone should've done something. Not just him. It's actually not important, I don't matter-

"I should have. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

" Anyone could have, I get it though. No one gets upset if you curse at a toaster for burning your bread. Because it's an object, it doesn't have feelings. "

...

I smile to myself, I don't know why, I'm not happy. 

"Kiibo-"

"Like a robot. It's not like I have feelings, I mean, I'm not human. I wonder if monokuma would have even counted it as a murder if I was killed. It would just be like someone breaking a god damn toaster. "

The detective reaches for my hand again. It's his go to "kiibo needs to calm down" gesture.

"I love you."

I look up at him, confused. That feeling in my chest is back.

" ,,, I- I- I love you too. "

"You're worth as much as every one else around you. You're alive, you feel, you are a person."

Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
